


Touched By An Angel

by orphan_account



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - Fandom, MNL48
Genre: F/F, fly high on cloud nine, love you ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabb is faced with shocking news.





	Touched By An Angel

I didn't really want to believe it. It still seems like an extremely vivid dream to me. A nightmare, if you will.

I woke up to the loud banging on my room doors inside the Slytherin Dungeon. It was too early for me. Way too early. In House Slytherin, we don't do six am call times. We appreciate our house culture that encourages us to stay up a little bit more than usual and wake up feeling refreshed the next day -- this is also why we don't take morning classes.

We need our beauty sleep.

Speaking of beauties, though, Grace was shouting with an otherwordly voice while pounding on my bronze unicorn knocker to wake me up.

"Gabb! You need to wake up! This is important!" she screamed through my door.

"Wait up old hag!" I shouted back.

I rolled off my bed, slipped into my emerald green robes, and lazily dragged my body across the room not knowing that Grace's news would change my life forever.

* * *

The printed words in front of me seemed so blurry. I couldn't read the headline properly. Everything seems like it's spinning around, everything seems so dark all of a sudden.

> Hogwarts Ravenclaw Ace Ashley Cloud Garcia awarded with prestigious overseas scholarship
> 
> By Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry PR Team
> 
> Ravenclaw Ace Ashley Cloud Garcia, popularly known as Ash, has been accepted for a prestigious scholarship at the Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Minami Iwo Jima, Japan.
> 
> After an incredible six-year stay at Hogwarts, Ash will continue and finish her studies at Mahoutokoro School of Magic as she studies the Japanese Language and intensive and elusive Eastern Magicks to further hone her skills.
> 
> From a statement earlier provided by Ash, she stated that "A post at The Ministry of Magic has always been my dream career, and my scholarship at Mahoutokoro will be one more step closer to this goal."
> 
> "Thank you to Hogwarts for making this dream a reality, and for the opportunity for us to grow."
> 
> "To my fellow students, keep on keeping on. Show your best smiles, and always stay strong for each other. To those who believed in me, thank you for all your support. Please continue to send love to other student-idols and to your fellow students."

I moved my eyes from one line to the other, over and over again. I glanced at Ash's moving photograph on the front page of the Daily Prophet, donned in her green graduation robes -- from the time when she studied in a Muggle University. There's something ironic about seeing her in robes of my house color that I can't put into words right now. I drag my eyes from left to right over and over again, glancing at the words, but nothing seems to make sense. These letters... these words, my brain couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"Gabb, hey. Gabb? Are you with us?" Alyssa taps me by the shoulder, breaking my trance.

"Oh, what? I'm sorry I wasn't listening." I immediately replied, fiddling with the sheets of the newspaper in my hands.

Faith procures a pair of scissors and starts cutting out the front page from her copy of the newspaper -- a habit she does for fun, though I don't see anything fun about archiving clippings. She smoothens out the creases and curves the edges of the piece of paper she's holding and slides it to my side of the desk.

It's the smiling picture of Ash.

"Hey, I think you should keep this," Faith said to me with the kindest tone ever, cupping my hands in the process. "We... we knew this was coming, but we didn't wanna tell you immediately." she continued.

"Ash told us not to spill. She was supposed to announce her scholarship at the Great Hall Banquet tomorrow but those snakes from the Daily Prophet had to ruin the surprise." Alyssa interjected.

Faith moves her hands from mine and uses it to seal Alyssa's mouth. "Their house sigil is a serpent, I don't think you should compare these newspapermen to snakes." she whispered to Alyssa, whose eyes widen at the sudden realization. I could hear the entire hushed exchange between them, but it was adorable to see them with their daily squabbles since it never fails to lighten up my day.

"Hey, thanks you two. You're making this day a lot better for me."

"Are you being sarcastic? You really think we're clowns huh! We didn't raise you like this, Gabrielle Skribikin!" Faith pouted at me.

"What? Oh... no, I wasn't sarcastic... not this time. I really mean it." I replied with a sly smile.

* * *

This was it. The day of Ash's farewell stage.

I'm still not ready.

I don't think I ever will be.

Ash, the glowing idol that she is, performed some of her most iconic performances -- she waved her wand and changed the backdrop of the Great Hall into that of summer, as she opened her mini-concert with a solo rendition of Igai Ni Mango. We couldn't help but feel refreshed as we saw her robes transfrom into a light yellow shirt reminiscent of summer.

Gryffindor Ace Sela, Gryffindor Prefect Kay, and Ravenclaw Lei, donned in their blue and white plaid freshmen year uniforms, then came up on stage and performed Titanium along with Ash, one of the most unforgettable stages I've seen in my life. We expected them to perform one split -- as that was what they did during the year-end concert when they were freshmen -- but this time, they even started performing handstands and cartwheels. Sweet Merlin, I can't take this anymore.

At this point, everyone was going wild. I couldn't even hear myself scream.

The twin cuties, separated by house, Shaina and Shaira then continued the momentum as they banged their heads and danced again to Babymetal songs, with Ash in the middle of her proteges. Everyone was losing their minds. Mine included, mind you.

Suddenly, the lights went off. Everyone was utterly shocked -- was there a power interruption? Isn't Hogwarts fueled by Magic?

But then, oh my god I will forever rue this day, a spotlight shone on me and Ash, and she started walking towards me in the most seductive way possible.

"Mom, come pick me up I'm scared." was the only thing I could mutter, before the lyrics "I love it when you call me señorita," started to blast through the halls of Hogwarts, to my dismay and to the loud cheering of everyone else.

Ash slowly slinked my way and extended her hand out, inviting me to dance with her.

"Fine, but only this time." I sneered at her in panic.

If I thought the Titanium performance drove everyone wild, I swear I couldn't hear anything anymore while we were dancing -- though maybe I could attribute that to me holding Ash's hand and dancing this special song together as well. I don't know. Mom, come pick me up I'm really really scared.

The rest of the night continued with festivities, with each and every student and idol close to Ash's heart dedicating a message to her. No one really expected this, no one saw this day coming, so everyone seemed out of their minds... trying to form coherent thoughts about their days with Ash as trainees, classmates, and friends.

Then, it was Ash's turn to speak.

"I, Ashley Cloud Garcia, will be graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and will be starting my Mahoutokoro School of Magic Journey soon. I was supposed to announce this personally during the Banquetm but I still wanted to say those words." she confessed.

"I am going to miss everyone, but remember that we will always be friends. I will always be here for you." she muttered, with tears clearly trying to fight their way out of her eyes.

"We will still see each other, okay? Please don't forget me."

Everyone in the Great Hall brought out their wands, and chanted "Lumos" in unison, except their wands glowed in a purple shade instead of white. All the house banners turned into sigils of Clouds, and the furnishings in every inch of the school likewise transformed to the hue of purple. Everyone prepared this little sweet memory for Ashley. "Sayonara, Ash." we spoke in unison.

"I'll miss you. Fly high, Ashley." I whispered, knowing she couldn't hear my wish among all the sea of voices that night.

**Author's Note:**

> you will always be our jpop cover queen of Las Piñas City, Ash. Fly High on Cloud Nine!


End file.
